Royal Palace
Mournhold's Royal Palace is home to the royal family of Morrowind. During the events of , this included King Hlaalu Helseth, his family and their retainers. Sublocations Courtyard The courtyard can be entered from either the Temple Courtyard or Plaza Brindisi Dorom via large gates. This is the first location encountered when visiting the palace and through it one can enter the Royal Palace's Imperial Cult Services, the guards' quarters, the Legion depot, and reception area. There is a large tree and many smaller plants decorating the center of the courtyard, most of which can be harvested for ingredients. Reception Area This is the arrival point, when Asciene Rane in Ebonheart transports the Nerevarine to Mournhold. The reception area is one of only two locations that have access to the throne room, the other being Imperial Cult Services. King Helseth's private chambers can also be accessed from here, as is the basement. Throne Room It is a large room containing many guards, Tienius Delitian, the Captain of the Royal Guard. There is the throne of Morrowind's king in the center. Imperial Cult Services Two priests reside here offering spellmaking services and barter in spells and potions, although, Crito Olcinius' services are only for members of the Imperial Cult. A Healing Altar can be found on the lower level. Guards' Quarters This area is home to various royal guards and houses the only entrance to the jail, found beneath it. Legion Depot The depot may be entered from either of two doors in the courtyard and is connected internally to the guards' quarters and the reception area. The area upstairs has many crates, baskets and boxes containing large amounts of ingredients. Helseth's Chambers This is the private chambers of King Hlaalu Helseth. The only door leading into these chambers is upstairs in the Royal Palace reception area, but attempting to open the door prompts the following message. This door is locked from the inside and cannot be opened by any means. Barenziah's Chambers The personal chambers of Barenziah, mother of King Helseth. This area is made of three rooms, the first being a very small antechamber entered from the Imperial Cult Services area, this then opens into a much larger room with chairs and tables. And a door at the far side leading to the bedroom. Jail This area is accessed through the guards' quarters. It has six cells each with level 75 locks. There are several crates that hold random low level items. There are no prisoners, only a guard. Basement The Basement can only be accessed through the Reception Area. Inside, there is a trapdoor that leads to the Palace Sewers. There are no guards. There are numerous containers, here, that mainly hold ingredients. Old Mournhold: Palace Sewers A large area accessed from the basement, that serves as sewers, and is part of Old Mournhold, many leveled undead can be encountered here. Quests Dark Brotherhood Attacks The Royal Guard here can be spoken to the Dark Brotherhood immediately after arriving from Ebonheart to complete this quest and begin the next quest, "Hunt the Dark Brotherhood." Speak to the People The Nerevarine must ask the population of Mournhold about "King Llethan's Death." A Temple Informant The Nerevarine is to judge to mood of the members of the Mournhold Temple. Disloyalty Among the Guards The Nerevarine is asked to investigate rumors that some members of the royal guard might not be completely loyal to the new king. Evidence of Conspiracy The Nerevarine must find evidence of a conspiracy among the royal guard. Muckraking Journalist The Nerevarine must find who is printing The Common Tongue. Queen Barenziah There is an optional objective of this quest to speak with Plitinius Mero about Morrowind lore since he has extensive knowledge on the subject. An Attack on Mournhold The Nerevarine must defend Mournhold from a Fabricant's attack. An Assassination Attempt The Nerevarine must investigate a plot to assassinate the queen mother. Helseth's Champion The king orders the Nerevarine to fight his champion in a dual. The Blade of Nerevar If Plitinius is spoken to about the pieces of the blade he will direct the Nerevarine to Torasa Aram and Barenziah, each important to the continuation of the quest. Characters Barenziah's Chambers *Alusannah – Royal Guard *Barenziah — Queen Mother Courtyard *Calvus Horatius *Plitinius Mero *Royal Guard Guards' Quarters *Aleri Aren — Royal Guard *Royal Guards Helseth's chambers *Milvela Dralen — Royal Guard *Ervis Verano — Royal Guard Imperial Cult Services *Crito Olcinius *Laurina Maria *Royal Guards Jail *Royal Guards Legion Depot *Guards *Guard Captain Reception Area *Effe-Tei — A mage who provides transportation back to Vvardenfell *Royal Guards Throne Room *Diradeni Farano — Royal Guard *Drusus Gratus — Royal Guard *Evo Othreloth — Royal Guard *Ivulen Irano — Royal Guard *Karrod — The king's champion (may or may not be there, depending on main quest progress) *King Helseth Hlaalu — King of Morrowind (may or may not be there, depending on main quest progress) *Tienius Delitian — Royal Guard Notable items *''Handwritten note'' — Found with Ivulen Irano's belongings in the guards' quarters during the quest "Disloyalty Among the Guards." *''The Common Tongue: Irano's copy'' — Found under Ivulen's pillow on his bed on the upper floor of the guards' quarters. *Copies of Mystery of Talara, Book III and Saint Nerevar can be found in Helseth's Chambers. *102 samples of Saltrice — Found in crates and boxes in the Legion Depot area. *87 Large Kwama Eggs — Found in crates and boxes in the Legion Depot area. *8 Small Kwama Eggs — Found in crates and boxes in the Legion Depot area. Gallery Mournhold Royal Palace Barenziah's Chambers Interior.png|Barenziah's quarters Mournhold Royal Palace Basement Interior.png|Basement interior Mournhold Royal Palace Basement Overhead.png|An overhead of the basement. Mournhold Royal Palace Courtyard Overhead.png|An overhead view of the courtyard. Mournhold Royal Palace Courtyard View.png|The courtyard Mournhold Royal Palace Guards' Quarters Exterior.png|Guards quarters exterior. Mournhold Royal Palace Guards' Quarters Interior.png|Guards quarters interior. Mournhold Royal Palace Helseth's Chambers Interior.png|Helseth's chambers Mournhold Royal Palace Helseth's Chambers Interior2.png|Milvela Dralen and Ervis Verano inside Helseth's Chambers. Mournhold Royal Palace Imperial Cult Services Exterior.png|Imperial Cult Services exterior Mournhold Royal Palace Imperial Cult Services Interior.png|Interior of the Imperial Cult Services in Mournhold. Both priests and the altar shown. Mournhold Royal Palace Jail Interior.png|Jail interior Mournhold Royal Palace Jail Overhead.png|An overhead view of the Palace jail. Mournhold Royal Palace Legion Depot Exterior.png|Legion depot exterior. Mournhold Royal Palace Reception Area Exterior.png|Reception area exterior. Mournhold Royal Palace Reception Area Interior.png|Reception area interior. Mournhold Secret Office Interior.png|Secret office interior. Trivia *If coc "mournhold, royal palace" is typed in the console, the Nerevarine spawns in an empty cell, near the Shady Smuggler. This is a character that does not appear in the game, and owns many items across Mournhold. *Certain items found in the containers in the basement are owned by Miner Arobar and Briras Tyravel. *The courtyard has several plants which are somewhat rare as they only appear in Mournhold. Harvesting ingredients from the plants will not count as a crime. *Helseth is never found in his chambers. *Sometimes the courtyard local map will show an entrance to the jail near the gate leading to the Temple Courtyard, although it isn't accessible. *Olvyne Dobar and/or Felvan Ienith may be imprisoned in the jail after the quest "The Warlords" if the Nerevarine pursues that optional outcome. *The chest in the Legion depot with the Cyrodilic brandy, mazte, and shein is owned by Ondres Nerano. Appearances * ru:Королевский дворец (Tribunal) fr:Palais royal Category:Tribunal: Mournhold Locations Category:Tribunal: Royalty